Guess Who's Coming to Dinner
by Nelle McIntyre
Summary: Written in response to Sebastian's mini-quest from Mark of the Assassin where he says he'd like to learn how to cook. Definitely becomes M rated... My first fanfic after reading hundreds so please please R&R, constructive criticism particularly appreciated. If people like it I'd definitely be inclined to write more. :D


The cool air felt good on Hawke's skin. The time they'd spent in Orlais couldn't have come to an end soon enough and after growing up in grey and wet Lothering she was grateful to be home from the blazing sun and baking heat. A noble nodded at her as she walked up the steps to the Chantry and pushed open the imposing wooden doors. The young, red haired sister was bent over the candles in the entryway lighting them, but smiled warmly at Hawke as the door slammed behind her.

"Champion, good morning. What can I do for you today?"

"I was looking for Sebastian. Is he here?" She could have sworn she saw the young woman blush as she smiled.

"He is in the gardens," she paused carefully "practising his archery."

Hawke smiled and thanked her, heading towards the back of the building where the gardens were found. She always felt at home in the Chantry; the peace and quiet appealed to her. Lothering had always seemed bustling and busy, and with people constantly vying for the Champion's attention in Kirkwall, she rarely had a moments peace there either. Her entire world seemed to be full of Mages and Templars arguing, violence and the occasional companion squabble. So the few minutes silence of the Chantry were some of the best moments of her week.

The gardens of the Chantry were smaller than she'd imagined and the long expanses of flowers looked particularly well looked after. She recalled Sebastian saying he enjoyed spending time here and wondered idly if the beauty was his doing.

Looking around she saw Sebastian in the far corner behind a row of rose bushes, firing arrows into a target. She expected him to turn as he heard her approach but he kept slipping arrows into his bow and sinking them in the middle of the hay painted stand doubling as his target. It wasn't until she whispered his name that he turned around, surprised.

"Sebastian?"

He smiled at the sound of her voice and she could see the tension that had been building while he concentrated on the target, melt from his face and shoulders as he looked around at her. He dropped the bow to his hip as he caught her momentarily glancing down his body. He stifled a grin as he saw her eyes widening as she looked over him – it was particularly unlike her to be unsubtle about things like that. Her blonde hair was loose and she was wearing a set of leather armour that was slightly less formal than her usual attire and so he wondered why she'd come all the way here rather than sending a messenger.

"Good morning Hawke. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, I wondered if you might like to help me with something this evening."

"Of course. Has some poor soul requested your aid again?" He quipped.

"Not this time. I thought I might offer you a cooking lesson." She rolled her shoulders as Sebastian's look of confusion slowly grew to a grin. He remembered the offhand comment he'd made at Chateau Haine when collecting the recipe scrolls that he'd like to learn how to cook. That Hawke had even heard him say it or remember it made him pause.

"Are you sure you have the time? I know you've been busy of late. Don't you want to spend your evenings in relaxation with your friends?"

She tilted her chin up. "Actually Sebastian I would consider this an evening with a friend."

He dropped the bow to his knee and nodded gently. "Then of course I would be delighted."

She blushed slightly as she turned back towards the Chantry door and the image of what Sebastian's taut body under his gleaming armour might look like flitted into her head. She tried to shake it away but the time they'd spent camping in close quarters during their travels to Orlais and back kept slipping into her mind.

"Good. Just stop by after your finished your duties here?" She smiled coyly, "I'm looking forward to it"

Sebastian watched as she left and sighed. He was certainly looking forward to their evening, but not the copious amount of prayer he'd have to make to Andraste afterwards to salve his sinful mind of the thoughts Hawke was bound to attract…

Ω

From the moment he'd turned up at the door and saw her in the slightly revealing dress with the purple bodice, he knew the evening was going to be an emotional nightmare. He was grateful he'd decided against wearing his armour though as she had commented that the soft brown tunic and trousers he'd worn were much better suited to the heat of the kitchen. It was the first time she could recall him ever being in anything other than the white and gold armour…_other than in the frequent fantasies that played out in her head nightly and even those occasionally had him glad in the breastplate and greaves while he did unspeakable things to her._

She indicated him into the kitchen, a room in the house he'd never been into, and smiled when he looked around impressed.

"I hope you've chosen something simple for me to begin with? I must admit Hawke; this is all very new to me." She smiled in affirmation and promised him that the soup they'd be making would be simple but delicious.

She showed him how to chop the vegetables and busied herself with the stock she'd already begun working on, occasionally glancing his way as they chatted. She smiled warmly at the look of heavy concentration he was giving his task. She'd never seen anyone chop vegetables so carefully, but like everything Sebastian did he made sure great care was taken and she wasn't surprised when she walked over to find virtually every piece of carrot, potato and swede the exact same size and shape. Her grin made him flush and he looked a little embarrassed.

"As I said I've not spent a great deal of time in the kitchen." He blushed slightly and looked down at the counter, "I suspect my mother felt it would be adding fuel to a great fire leaving me alone with all the young scullery maids…" Hawke swallowed the surge of inappropriate jealousy she'd felt at the reminder of his wild past as he gestured to the vegetables.

"Is it not as you'd like?" He asked. She sighed inwardly, the smile still on her lips and shook her head.

"It's absolutely perfect. I shouldn't be surprised that they're all so….precise," she paused. "Why don't we season it with some pepper before adding it to the stock?"

Her hands reached for the bowl of seasoning as his did and she felt the warmth of his hands on hers. He blushed and quickly removed his hand as though he'd touched fire and she thought she heard him murmur something under his breath.

"I'm sorry. Is everything alright Sebastian?" Her face took a look of genuine concern as he took a step backward and sighed deeply.

"Yes Hawke. Well, actually…" He rasped out a short breath as he struggled to find the words to tell her that, in fact, he wasn't alright and the thought of being in such close quarters all evening, not to mention in a hot steamy kitchen with her was driving him to distraction. He couldn't find the words to tell her that he'd spent his entire day in prayer to figure out a way to get through his evening without embarrassing himself, or worse, making her feel uncomfortable. His attraction had begun early on but Anders' overbearing closeness to Hawke had made him assume the two were lovers. It wasn't until he'd overheard her having a slightly drunken conversation with Varric that he realised that Anders' feelings were sadly one sided. How he'd wrestled with the temptation she'd wrought on him as he wondered whether she felt the same and, if so, what this would mean for the vows he'd undertaken. But in this moment as he looked at her, he realised Elthina was right. He wasn't entirely committed to the Chantry. He hadn't known it before now but him even entertaining the possibility of Hawke wanting him in return made that clear. He decided in that moment that whether or not she felt the same way he had to be honest with her, even if it was just as a decency between friends.

"Actually," he continued "I'm not certain it's wise for me to be here. With you." She couldn't keep the shocked look from her face and felt her hand shake as she placed the pepper back on the counter. A twist of pain formed in her stomach as she worried about his reasons. Did he see right through her feelings for him? Was he planning to leave to go back to Starkhaven? Or, worse, had he fallen for someone else? She wasn't sure she could take the pain of that last option… She didn't have to concern herself for long as Sebastian took a small step towards her and tilted his head in sympathy.

"I've felt feelings much more than friendship for you for a long time Hawke….Marian. I have been praying for guidance but still have no clear answer." He shook his head frustrated. "I had hoped that these feelings would pass or you would find another, more appropriate suitor but I don't believe they will."

She looked up at him as lust grew in the pit of her stomach

_and other places _

and stepped in closer to bring them within inches of each other.

"I don't want you to do anything you will regret later Sebastian." Her eyes looked up at him hungrily through her lashes and it was clear she felt as he did. "Are you sure you want this?"

In answer Sebastian ran his thumb along her bottom lip and leaned in gently to match it with his tongue. Her tongue nipped out to meet his and suddenly their kiss was intense, aggressive and feral. She breathed into his mouth as small moans escaped and her fingers ran up his back to grab his hair.

He pulled away slightly but his heavy breathing simply added fuel to her fire. Her face tightened as he pressed her up against the wall, his hands wildly grasping at her ass to pull her up towards him. He lifted her up and her thighs gripped around his hips - she could feel his hardness beneath her and gently rolled her hips as she felt him twitching under the heat of her arousal.

She moved away from his hungry kiss and rested her head against the wall, exposing her neck in an suggestive display of trust. "If you've changed your mind you can leave and it won't be mentioned again. You have my word. Last chance to back out Sebastian."

A wry smile played across his lips as he leaned into her again, pressing her fully against the wall of the kitchen. His face was so close to hers, his eyes twinkled as he shook his head.

"Marian, I don't think there was ever a chance of that," He growled quietly. "I'm certain I've been yours ever since that day you first came into the Chantry. It just took until now for me to realise there truly was no other option."

He leaned down to bite her neck as she squirmed under his hot breath. She felt one of his hands move from her ass to start unbuckling the top of his tunic and she moved her hands away from his hair and started to unlace the bodice of her dress. That was all it took to distract Sebastian from his own clothing. As more of her skin became available to his mouth he pressed it down her neck and pushed her dress over her shoulders; revealing her pert breasts. He grabbed one of her already stiff nipples in his teeth and tugged gently. The moan that escaped her lips was raw and he could feel his smallclothes starting to get uncomfortably tight. Grasping his arms around her and taking her weight he backed up to the kitchen table and sat down against it, his knees bending and Marian sitting straddled across his hips. As she learned over her breasts tilted over his mouth and he grabbed at them wantonly, sucking them. She moved her lips down to match his and finally pushed the last of her dress down to her knees, kicking them off and remained on all fours over him. As his hand trailed down her thigh he looked up at her in shock, a grin taking over his lips.

"Marian Hawke! I do believe you're not wearing any smallclothes?" He chuckled under her and his moving hips only served to further press his clothed erection against her heat in shallow bursts.

"What can I say?" She grinned. "I admit I _had_ hoped the evening would end up like this. I consider a partial state of undress a good luck charm..."

He responded by trailing his hand down her flat stomach and into the blond curls above her sex, flicking a careful finger against her clit and making her groan in anticipation. He slipped his forefinger into her, feeling the hot wet arousal she clearly felt for him. Her brow furrowed as she moved against him and he pushed a second finger into her, feeling her tight walls spasm under his touch. He hooked his fingers around and felt the spot inside her that, when touched, made her back arch and whimpers escape her throat. His thumb rested on her clit as he thrust with his fingers and made circles on her nub, pushing harder and faster until he felt her tremor under him and his name cried from her mouth. She sat over him still as she regained her breath and her skin grew red across her chest.

She looked down at him with mock disapproval. "You are still wearing far too many clothes Sebastian."

She pulled the final strings of his tunic, lifting it above his head and throwing it onto the floor. She almost purred at the sight of his strong shoulders and was suddenly very grateful he'd spent his years studying such a positively _body enhancing_ fighting skill. Raising her hips to give him room she gently pulled down his trousers, taking his smallclothes with them. His hard length bobbed out and rested against the fine trail of dark brown hair on stomach. She looked at it appreciatively.

"If it's possible I'm even more glad we're doing this. It would be a terrible shame to let something like _that_ go to waste." He smiled at her modestly. She teased herself against it, watching his head roll back as he braced himself up on his elbows. Crawling backwards she hopped off the table and kneeled in front of his cock, looking up at him hungrily. She thumbed the end of him where a glistening spot of seed had gathered and then sucked it from her thumb. She traced the very tip of her tongue up the slit of his head and around the redness of his tip. This only served to make his cock twitch harder and, just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore she wrapped the base in her hands and lowered her hot mouth onto him. He groaned loudly and bucked into her mouth. It had been so long since he'd felt the touch of anything other than his own hand that the blissful way she swept her tongue around the top of his cock felt like nothing he'd ever experienced. Slowly she moved her mouth further down and her nose was soon touching his tuft of brown pubic hair. Eyes looking up into his, she swallowed deeply, eliciting a growl of pleasure from him. After a few moments of sucking her cheeks together and moving up and down his shaft she moved her head back and trailed her tongue up the underside of his length,

puckering her lips against the head of his cock as if to kiss it. The fast rasping breaths she was creating in him were making him lightheaded and only when he lifted his head up to gulp down some air did he see that her fingers were moving in circles around her clit. As much as it ached to do so, he gently pulled himself away from her. A look of confusion passed over her face until he moved downward to meet her kiss. He was almost disappointed to see her hand move away from her wet lips and up to cup his face but as he smelled her scent getting closer he moved his lips away from hers and onto her fingers, tasting her juices and moaning onto her. He'd missed the feminine flavour that came from arousal. She stood up fully and climbed into his lap, the lips of her sex brushing against the trail of semen glistening on his leaking cock. As she leaned in to kiss him again she felt him pressing into her gently. The nights she'd spent touching herself while thinking of him inside her seemed almost a lifetime ago as she writhed on top of him, playfully teasing herself on him and mingling themselves together.

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. Maker knows he wanted to be patient with her and make it last but the sheer length of time he'd been without a woman's warmth was too much and he thrust his hips upward, ploughing into her firmly in a single movement. She groaned and the way her head lulled backward and how her hand moved up to cup her own breast undid him. He began thrusting wildly into her, watching her squirm on top of him with a look of savage pleasure in her eyes. She moaned his name and he cupped his hands around her ass, keeping her movement in time with his as his face flushed and he felt the familiar tingle moving down his stomach.

"I'm so close Sebastian," she groaned. His soft brogue spoke her name and he moved his hand from her ass, resting his thumb against her clit and pressing into her, moving circles around her clit. He felt his balls clench as he cried out and his hot seed pushed into her. Her muscles grasped around him as she rode out her own fierce orgasm. Her back arched and she kept moving her hips against his, desperate to retain the feeling of pleasure as long as she could.

After what felt like hours she looked down at Sebastian. His eyes were closed and a thin sheen of sweat covered his brow. But the look of pleasure on his face remained and Hawke felt a swell of pride at being the one who'd put it there. She leaned forward to kiss him and it was clear their embrace held far deeper feelings than the lust they'd just shared. She rested her hand against his cheek and sighed into his mouth, the taste of him still lingering on her breath.

"That was…" She shook her head slowly as she tried to find the words.

"…better than I could have imagined," Sebastian finished. "And I have imagined it. Lots."

"I guess it's just as well we're going to have something to eat. You've definitely tired me out." She giggled as she lowered her mouth into the crook of his neck.

A throaty laugh escaped him and he sighed blissfully. "If this is how you make soup I can't wait until you teach me how to make desserts…."


End file.
